From Cold To Hot!
by 6' j.s.m '9
Summary: Jane has confessed a secret to Lisbon... So, she has offered to help him with it. What happens when something goes terribly wrong? Or can it be classed as everything finally going right?
1. From Cold

**Title:-** From Cold To Hot!

**Summary:-** Jane has confessed a secret to Lisbon... So, she has offered to help him with it. What happens when something goes terribly wrong?

**Thanks To:-** ewriter, Jisbon-Fan, kathiann, Americanchick, mwalter1, huddy-obsessed, ficu2, MustLoveGreg, Jisbonygoodness36, CaterinaCarmela, Hakkai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo, Divinia Serit, and JocelynMcC who reviewed my last story! You can't see it, but right now I've got a smile as big as Patrick Jane's on my face right now; that's how happy you've made me! **Extra thanks to ewriter for giving me the idea!**

**Disclaimer:-** Once again, I do not own the Mentalist, or any part of it. Disclaimers always make me sad :-( !

**A/N:-** This fanfic does not carry on from my last two; this is a stand-alone... unless any of you want there to be a sequel. If you do, all you have to do is read, decide... and **REVIEW! **

**ENJOY!!**

**From Cold To Hot!**

Teresa Lisbon looked at the man standing opposite her in utter bewilderment and confusion. Patrick Jane stared back, waiting for her answer. He knew what he wanted her to say, and what she would eventually say were the same thing. He just had to act as if he didn't... _not a problem for him!_

He could see that her brain was still trying to comprehend what he had just told her. "I'm sorry, Jane. Um, could you... could you run that by me again?" If he had to explain it again in order to get her to do it, that was fine by him. After all, he'd probably never get the chance to do it again, would he?

"Okay. Lisbon, I would like you to teach me how to swim." He said it in his normal voice; he didn't even crack a smile... which was pretty hard to do, considering that he was _Patrick Jane_; the man with a smile permanently stuck to his face. At least, that was what Rigsby and Van Pelt had said.

She nodded, though there was a sense of disbelief as well as agreement in it. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said." She walked back to her desk, and began to sort through the papers on her desk; she was trying to look busy. Maybe if she looked busy enough, he would go away. Go away and never bother her about this again. However, she had no such luck.

He knew that she was trying to avoid the subject; and that she was trying really hard not to say anything. That didn't last for long, though. She looked back up at him from the papers she had in her hand. "Okay, I have another question." He gave her a nod of his head; a sign for her to continue. "Why are you asking me? I mean, surely there are more... qualified people that could teach you, right?"

He seemed to contemplate her question for a few moments, before walking over and sitting down on the edge of her desk. "That's true; there are a lot more... qualified people that could teach me." He moved so that he was comfortable on her desk, before he continued. "But, the reason that I asked you, and the answer to your question is that..." he hesitated for a moment, before finally saying it. "... I'm embarrassed."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew it was the right thing to say; well, the right thing to say in order to get what he wanted. A small smile crept up on her face, and he could see that she was holding back a laugh. "Go ahead. You can laugh." He smiled inwardly, when hers grew bigger, and a small laugh uttered from her lips. "Though I have to say Lisbon, I didn't expect you to be so _immature_."

"I'm sorry, Jane. I just..." she stopped as she released another small laugh. When she had stopped and composed herself, she continued. "I just... never thought that you, of all people, _Patrick Jane_, would get embarrassed." she coughed to make sure that all the laughter was gone. "Well, to save you from any... embarrassment, I would be happy to teach you how to swim." She mentally kicked herself, when she realized that she had walked _right_ into that one!

"Excellent!" After they had arranged when his swimming lessons were going to start _(tomorrow, bright and early)_, she gave him the look that told him she wanted him out of the office. He jumped off of her desk, and walked halfway out of the door, when he thought of something. Poking his head back into her office, he smiled his knowing smile. "By the way, just so you know. I am a slow learner..."

"Yeah. As if I didn't know that already!" She interrupted him, remembering all the times that she had told him to stay out of trouble... _never once had he listened to her!_

"Exactly. So I just wanted to say that we may be... _at it_ for quite a while." He smirked at the look on her face; then he moved his head out of her office, before she could find something to throw at him. This time, it was the stapler... and it only just missed his head. As he walked over to his couch, he thought of Lisbon's face right before the stapler had been thrown halfway across the room; she really was quite beautiful when she was angry... even more so when she smiled. Closing his eyes as he layed back onto the brown leather, he smiled at the thought of what was going to happen tomorrow. He also made a mental note to write a will. Just in case he didn't come back from swimming.

He would leave his watch to Rigsby; he had seen the man eye-balling it for quite a while now; he would leave Cho his books... and a note asking him to dedicate one of his books to Jane; he would Van Pelt some jewellery; he knew she would like that. And Lisbon... well, if things panned out the way he wanted them to at the pool, he wouldn't need to leave her anything. Though, maybe he would leave her something... just a... little...

Thoughts of his will were pushed to the back of her mind, when he finally fell asleep.

* * *

When he left her office, she picked up the stapler she had aimed at his end. It had now caused a small dent in the door. _Barely noticeable, no one will know. No one except for me and Jane, that is._

When she sat back at her desk, she had nothing to occupy her, but her thoughts. The first one that immediately came to her mind was: What had Jane meant when he had said that they would be _at it for quite a while_? Her brain immediately came up with something; she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. The part where she put all thoughts of Jane; at least, any thoughts that were like _that_! Still, she had the strange feeling that he had meant it that way.

She leaned back in her chair, thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. She also made a mental note that she needed to go shopping tonight. She told herself it was because she needed a new swimming costume anyway; though a part of her deep, deep down knew that it was because if Patrick Jane was going to see her semi-naked, she wanted to look half-way decent!

* * *

_The next morning..._

As he walked through into the changing rooms, he couldn't suppress the smile that grew on his lips. He had had the best night's sleep last night; granted, it was full of dreams of Lisbon. _That's probably why._ He thought to himself. Remnants of those dreams still stayed with him. They were _good_; he had to admit that. He just hoped that they weren't as good as the real thing. He smiled at that thought. As far as he was concerned, _nothing_ was ever as good as when it was done with Lisbon!

Just as he thought that, Lisbon came out of one of the changing rooms; she was clutching a towel around her body. He was slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to get a sneak peek of what she was wearing beneath that towel. It left _far too much_ to the imagination. Sure, his mind was creative, and he certainly had an _over-active imagination_... but some things were just better seen in the flesh. _Flesh_ being a very appropriate word for the situation they were in!

"Well, you're here bright and early, Lisbon." The look she gave him told him to back off. Still, he never could read Lisbon's face, could he? "I can see that you're not a morning person." He smiled his brilliant smile at her.

"Bite me, Jane." _You have no idea how much I want to,_ he thought to himself She shivered a little.. "Not only is it too early, but it's _Saturday_! I should be tucked up in my _warm_ bed, having a lie-in, with a cup of _warm_ coffee in my hand!" By the way she was stressing her words, he guessed what she was thinking.

"Are you cold, Lisbon?" When she looked back at him, she had daggers in her eyes. She shivered again, meaning her anger at Jane was now powerless.

"Let's just get this over and done with. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, and the sooner I can get back to my bed, and away from _you_!" She stormed past him to the pool. He watched her as she walked away. _Believe me, Teresa. By the time we're finished, you'll be wanting me there with you._ He smiled again, as he stepped into the changing room Lisbon had just vacated. This was going to be more fun than he had thought!

* * *

As he walked out of the changing room, he tied a towel around his waist. Lisbon was going to get a peek if he didn't get one! When he got to the pool side, he saw that she was there, waiting for him, sitting on the side. He was again glad that they had chosen a time when no one else would be there. She had thought it was so that he could avoid more embarrassment; but he knew better. He just wanted to be alone with Lisbon... in a place where she couldn't hide from him. He strolled up to her, and sat beside her. He leaned in, so that his lips almost brushed against her ear. "Didn't want to start without me, huh?"

She flinched when she felt his breath on her ear. It wasn't a _bad_ feeling; _far from it!_ It was just something that made her lose herself for a moment... and she didn't want to do that when Jane was around. _Especially_ when Jane was around. "Don't do that, Jane!" She stood up; he did the same. She made to move away from him... and then stopped when she saw that he was naked from the waist up. She couldn't do anything but stare; stare at the... the _God_ that Patrick Jane was.

His body was toned; a fact that she wouldn't have known otherwise. The clothes that he wore every day at work, managed to hide his muscles. Her eyes swept over his shoulders, his biceps, his lower arms; then around to his abs, before trailing over the towel to his lower legs. Every fibre in her body _screamed_ at her to jump on him. She felt a familiar pull in her stomach; though she had never felt it before, except in her dreams. She now realized that she didn't have to imagine what his body looked like now; it was right there in front of her! She was actually surprised that she hadn't started drooling!

Jane could see that she was looking at him; that her eyes were trailing over the many muscles on his upper body. He smiled inwardly; there was one muscle that she hadn't seen yet. But, he had made it his mission for today to introduce them both; that way, she would become fully acquainted with his body. Hopefully, the favour would be reciprocated! He decided to up the ante. "See something you like, Lisbon?" When she didn't answer him, he unwrapped the towel from around his waist. It fell to the floor silently, and gave Lisbon a full view of just what made up Patrick Jane.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, when she saw the towel drop to the floor. It revealed that Jane was wearing... _BLACK SPEEDOS! _That's right, _Speedos_! When she glanced down she saw... okay, so maybe '_bulge'_ was the wrong word to use when describing her _eyes_. The ache in her stomach intensified, when she saw another part of the human anatomy that she could describe with the word bulge; and it took all her brainpower to stop herself from jumping on him this time. _Why did he have to wear Speedos? Why?!_

Jane didn't seem to notice what was happening to Lisbon, and proceeded to walk down into the water. When he was halfway submerged by water, he turned, and motioned for her to join him. She gulped slightly, before shrugging the towel off of her shoulders. Now, when she thought about it, the dark-blue bikini that she had chosen was a little, well... _revealing_. But there was no way that she was going to wear a swimming costume. She didn't need Jane telling her that she was only wearing it, because she was afraid to have fun.

When she looked over to him, he didn't seem to be affected. She told herself that it was too late to back out now, and decided to take the plunge. _Literally_.

As she dove in, her muscles tightened, making her body streamlined. Jane watched her dive; noticed the control that she had on her body. _Well, she was going to lose that pretty soon, _he thought to himself. When she resurfaced however, that was the first point that day that he thought _he_ was going to lose his control as well. Her wet bikini was clinging to the curves of her body, making her seem all the more irresistible to Jane. Not for the first time, he thought about grabbing Lisbon, and taking her then. He made himself stop. He had to stick to the plan after all, if he wanted _anything_ to happen between them.

"So, how are we going to do this?" She had completely forgotten the reason that they had gone to the pool in the first place. His question had reminded her, and she was suddenly unsure of how to do this. Finally deciding on the way that her father had taught her, she told Jane, "Lie back."

"You're the boss." Following her instructions, Jane was soon floating in the middle of the pool; neither of them had seemed to notice that they had moved since they entered the pool. When he was completely vertical, she placed one of her hands on his back, keeping him in place with her other hand. As she placed her other hand on his chest, she registered that it was very close to his crotch. She didn't know what to do. If she moved it, he could feel insecure, panic and he could sink underneath the water, and she would have to save him; but if she _didn't_ move it, then it could lead to... well, she didn't need to think of that right now.

"Feeling okay there, Jane?" He nodded to her; his eyes were closed, and his hands were moving through the water. Every so often, his left hand would glide across her exposed stomach, making her shiver. And this time, her shivering had nothing to do with the temperature. After they had stayed that way for about 10 minutes, Jane's hand gradually taking longer to glide over her skin, he suddenly stopped and looked around, then at her.

"Um, Lisbon. When did we move to the middle of the pool?" She looked around too, taking her hands off of his body for only a second. But, that was all that it took. Before she knew what was happening, he was disappearing under the water. He started thrashing wildly, the water frothing from his movements. She tried to grab onto one of his arms, onto one of his legs but it was no use. She couldn't get a good enough grip on any of his limbs. She tried once more. Then, it stopped. Lisbon was left there, unable to speak, move, breathe. When her legs finally listened to her brain, she used them to walk over to the side of the pool, breathing heavily; she felt almost as if she were having a panic attack... though it was nothing compared to what she felt when a hand grabbed her arm.

She would have screamed; only that same hand had found its way to her mouth. When she saw the owner of the hand emerge from the water, she nearly had a heart attack. In return for scaring her, Patrick received Lisbon's palms being forced into his nose. Even through the excruciating pain, he was laughing. "That was so worth getting punched in the nose... _again_!" Lisbon could hardly believe her ears. He was laughing!

"What the hell did you do that for? Tell the truth, or I swear, I'll hit you in the nose again. And this time, I'll _break_ it." There was anger in her eyes. _Perfect!_ He wriggled his nose, to make sure that he still could, and looked straight into her eyes when he answered her, placing his hands on the wall, either side of her body.

"The truth huh? Okay then. I basically lied to you about me not being able to swim. I am actually a pretty able swimmer; have to be to stay in this shape. Though, you already noticed that." He smiled as a blush crept up from her neck to rest on her cheeks. Her face was now more red than angry.

"_You lied to me?! Why?!"_ He knew that it was a rhetorical question... which was why he answered it.

"Well, if we're being perfectly honest here," his right hand moved from the wall, to gently caress her stomach again; she shivered at his touch. He leaned in closer, so that their bodies were now pressed flush together, and their lips were almost touching. "It was so that I could do this." That was when he kissed her. At first she didn't know what to do; didn't know whether she should kiss him back or pull away. His persistence made up her mind for her; though the feel of his lips moving agaisnt hers also helped things along. Tentatively, she kissed him back; becoming more confident, when he placed his hands on either of her hips, and began to stroke. She wrapped her arms around his neck; vaguely aware of her legs moving up to wrap around his waist. At that point, she practically _melted_ into their kiss.

This first kiss was unlike any other that she had ever experienced. Jane was both gentle and forceful; he was in control, yet he made her like it. Lisbon was never one to relinquish control; yet she felt differently with Jane. His lips were like silk against hers; his body like fire. She couldn't believe that she hadn't been burned already. Suddenly, all of her dreams, her fantasies were coming true; they were all rushing to the forefront of her mind, begging to be let out, to influence what she would do with him. _Oh, the possibilities!_

Her hands moved from his neck to follow the muscles in his chest. She moaned into their kiss, as her hands skimmed across his abs. He took that as permission to deepen the kiss; slowly parting her lips and slipping his tongue through the gap. As he explored the contours of her mouth, he could feel the ever-growing bulge in his Speedos getting bigger and harder. Lisbon must have felt it too; her hands were now just an inch away from his erection.

His hands moved slowly from her hips to her waist; his fingers spreading out so that he could feel more of her. As they passed from wet to dry skin, she gave a shudder. Whether it was from the feeling of his cold hands, or the pleasure she was getting from them, she had no idea. Feeling her shiver, he slowly released her lips from his; smiling when he saw that they were slightly bruised. They weren't even out of the pool yet, and he was _already_ marking her as his own.

He leaned in towards her ear again. "Cold?" His breath tickled her ear, sending another shiver throughout her body. She could only nod in reply. "Do you want to go someplace... _warmer_?" He didn't wait for an answer; instead he reached his arm down so that it was underneath her knees. Then he scooped her up into his arms, while hers wrapped back around his neck to support her. He waded to the step-ladder, and walked slowly up the steps. The feel of her in his arms was enough for him to put her up against the wall; he wanted nothing better than to _ravage_ her! But, he would wait. They were both in need of a _nice, long _and_ hot_... _SHOWER_!

**A/N:-** I am cruel, aren't I? Well, if you agree... and if you want to read more, then please press that little button; the one that says** REVIEW! **

Also, if anyone has any other ideas, or you want your very own fanfic, then please either say so in a **REVIEW**, or e-mail me. I'll be happy to oblige, just so long as you...

**REVIEW!**


	2. To Hot!

**From Cold To Hot**

_They were both in need of a nice, long and hot... SHOWER!_

Before Lisbon could register what was happening, she was in Jane's arms, being carried to... she had no idea where. Still, there wasn't very much point in her trying to ask him; she doubted very much that he would tell her. He'd want to keep her in suspense; she had to admit, she didn't really mind that much. She unhooked one of her arms from around his neck, and dragged it slowly down his chest. The deep groan she received from him, told her that he liked it. So she continued.

As much as he enjoyed the feel of her hand on his skin, he had to stop her. "Teresa, as much as I love what you're doing, I'm going to have to ask you stop." She looked up to him; her hand was still stroking his skin; she had now moved to his stomach, and her nails had joined in as well.

"_Teresa_? Since when am I _Teresa_? And why do you want me to stop? I thought you liked it." She still didn't stop, and the smirk on her face told him that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. It seemed he wasn't the only one that couldn't follow simple instructions. Maybe he wasn't being forceful enough... well, he'd just have to try harder.

He stopped walking, and waited for her to realize that they had stopped. It didn't take her long; she would have noticed straight away, but she was too engrossed in trailing her nails across the muscles in his chest. When she looked up at him, and he saw the confusion in her eyes, he knew that now was the time. He smiled down at her, then walked backwards through a door into the shower room. He whipped open the first curtain he came across, and carried her in, before standing her up and drawing it closed again. When he turned around, he looked at her, and she looked back. For what must have been mere moments (though it seemed longer), they stared, taking each other in.

He reached his hand out to caress her cheek, stepping closer to make it less of a reach. They were both breathing heavily now; the lust they felt clearly evident in each of their eyes. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes at the sensation; a small moan escaping her lips. That was all that he needed; all he needed for his other hand to cup her cheek; for his lips to find hers, swallowing her louder moan. And all that it took for his body to practically propel hers into the opposite wall. Her hand moved to brace her against the wall, and her palm pressed against something. She didn't know what it was, until a hot jet of water fell on top of their heads. They both moaned at the sensation of it; both their senses were going into overdrive.

One of his hands moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, and he began to undo one of the ties that was keeping the top of her bikini on; and keeping him from touching as much of her skin as was humanly possible. When it felt it come undone in his hand, he wasted no time in reaching down and doing the same to the tie on her back. After feeling it fall slightly, he ripped it away, letting it fall to the floor (he didn't really care where it landed); removing his lips from hers, he stepped back to admire the new expanse of skin that was exposed to his eyes.

Lisbon tried to cover herself; after all, up to now, they had only been kissing. Removing clothes meant that they were going somewhere else; somewhere they could never come back from. At least, they couldn't come back without there being some _major_ consequences. It wasn't that she didn't want it to happen, or that she wasn't ready. She'd been ready since the _first time_ she had seen him. She was just worried that he wasn't. "Jane, you don't..."

When her arms went to cover herself, he caught them in his hands and held them by her sides, telling her silently that that was where they were going to stay. He stepped closer. Once again, their bodies were flush together; she inwardly moaned at the sensation of his skin pressing against hers. He leaned forward slightly, so that he could speak into her ear. "I don't... _what_, Teresa?" He took her lobe into his mouth, running his tongue over it, before biting down on it slightly.

She gasped, both from the pleasure and the pain his teeth created in her body. Forgetting what she was going to say, she settled with something else. "Why... why do you keep calling me Teresa? What happened to Lisbon?" It was amazing how she could feel this much pleasure... _and still speak in full sentences!_

He removed his mouth from her ear, running kisses down her neck and throat instead. Between each kiss, he answered her question. "Well... at work... I call you... Lisbon... this... isn't... work... related. Is it?" It was a rhetorical question; he knew the answer. He stopped when he reached the valley between her breasts. He trailed kisses as he he made his way over to one of them. He paused for a moment, looking up at her. He smiled at her, before taking her already hard nipple into his mouth. Flicking it with his tongue, he moved his hand to give its twin. After a few moments, he switched, giving them each the same treatment.

He moved back up to her lips, smiling at the look of pure bliss on her face. He moved his hands over to her hips, pushing her back against the wall slightly, so that she couldn't move... though she couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to! His right hand moved over to her stomach, and started to trail downwards to her inner thighs. He began to stroke the skin there in circles; slowly making each one bigger than the last. He was also making Teresa slowly insane. She was going to say something when his hands moved...

She yelped slightly at the feeling of his hands... when did they get _there_?! Her hips bucked into his hand; her body seemed to be under his complete control. She ached for him; she wanted him... no, she _needed_ him! And he knew that. "Please." It was more of a plead, than anything else; spoken in a whisper that she was surprised he heard.

He stroked her through her bikini. "Please, what?" She bucked her hips again. "Please what, _Teresa_?" The way he said her name made her ache for him even more. It was then that she realized what he wanted her to say.

"Please, _Patrick_." That was all he needed to hear from her. He took her mouth in a bruising kiss, while he moved her bikini to one side, and pushed his hand between her legs. Though it wasn't the appendage that she was hoping for, it was still able to make her moan with pleasure into their kiss. Liking the noises that came from her lips, he started moving his fingers at a steady pace; keeping her on the edge, but never letting her go over it. She repeated herself, begging him to let her go over. "Please, _Patrick_. Let me go." When he did, it was like an electric shock that rippled throughout her entire body. Pleasure erupted in her in waves, and she had to lean against him so that she wouldn't fall to the floor in a heap.

He caught her in his arms, stroking the over-sensitive skin on her back, her arms. She tried to stand up, but her legs were like jelly; she nearly fell over twice. Neither of them had realized that they were breathing heavily, or that the water falling on them was now ice cold. When they had came down from their high long enough for their breathing to revert back to normal, they smiled at each other. They began to wash themselves; though Teresa was still in a daze, which meant that Patrick had to clean her up as well. Not that he minded.

When they were clean, and Teresa had fixed her attire, he poked his head out of the shower to make sure that no one was there. When he felt it was safe enough, he ushered for her to follow him. They walked silently back to the changing rooms, and she walked into hers. She was about to close when she was followed in by Patrick. "Uh, what are you doing?" She was still a little heady from their _encounter_ in the shower, but she had just enough brainpower to realize what was happening. _Just enough_.

"I'm getting changed. That's why we walked back here, wasn't it?" He grabbed the towel that was on her bag, and began to dry himself off. "Oh, I hope you don't mind. I forgot to bring a towel."

"No, I don't mind. And, what do you mean, you're getting changed? You can't get changed if you don't have your clothes, can you?" She gave him a slight smirk. "Unless you're planning on walking out of here like that. From where I'm standing, I don't think many people would mind." She leaned back, as if to admire the view.

He smirked back. "Oh, but I do have my clothes. See?" He motioned to the bag that was near his feet; she had completely missed it when she had walked in. _Okay, so that's one question down. How about another?_

"I don't understand. Why are your clothes in here? There are plenty of other changing rooms here. _Empty_ changing rooms." Her stressing the word 'empty' made him give her another smile, which she couldn't help giving back.

"Well, let me think about that." He moved so that their bodies were almost touching again. "If I had gone into one of those _empty_ changing rooms, then I wouldn't have been able to do this." He caught her lips in a kiss; a kiss unlike any of the others that they had shared. It was gentle, soft... yet it also had a hint of an underlying passion in it that made Teresa feel weak at the knees. When they separated, it was so that she could catch her breath. That, and for Patrick to continue. "Also, we wouldn't be able to pick up where we left off, if I was in another changing room." He waited for her reaction, and wasn't disappointed.

"Pick up where we left off, huh?" She started to trail her hand down his chest again, and moved round to catch his hand in hers. She brought it up to her cheek, kissing his palm gently, and leaning in to it.

"Yeah. I guessed that we wouldn't have enough time before our _hot_ shower went cold." She shivered pleasantly at the way he said 'hot'; it made her legs feel as if they were made of jelly all over again.

"Well, where exactly do we 'pick up where we left off'? I mean, I thought you were about done with me." Her hand went back to his chest; this time, she trailed her hand lower, to the front of his Speedos, more importantly to the bulge that was beginning to harden again. "Which means that it's your turn now." His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying; her smile grew bigger when she saw that he hadn't expected that, and that she was now in control. "What's the matter, Patrick? Didn't see that coming?" She moved in closer; she was now so close, that her hand was sandwiched between their bodies; stroking her hand up and down gently, she was even more pleased when she earned a small groan from his mouth.

He was trying very hard not to lose control. "No, I did not." She could see the muscles in his face working overtime. She continued none the less; it would be interesting to see what Patrick Jane looked like when he was losing control. "You have to stop, Teresa." It wasn't a plead; more of an order.

"Why do you want me to stop, _Patrick_?" He placed a hand over hers, stilling her movements. And that was when she heard it; talking, doors closing, children laughing. O_h my God! There are people outside! There are people outside, and I was just about to... oh my God!_ She looked at Patrick, frozen in place. He gave her a small smile, before removing her hand from his Speedos, and placing a towel in it instead.

"I think it's about time we got changed, don't you?" She nodded in reply, and turned her back towards him. She still couldn't quite get over the fact that they were just about to... hat _she_ was just about to... she tried not to think about it as she changed from her swim wear to her clothes. This resulted in her shirt being buttoned up wrong; Patrick remedied this, careful not to touch her skin. Neither of them knew what would happen if their skin touched.

When they were both dressed, Patrick looked outside to check again that they wouldn't be seen coming out of the same changing room. _(Well, no one could say that he wasn't careful!)_ When he had checked, and found that the coast was clear, he motioned to her to follow him. They walked out of there, as if nothing had happened; though they both knew that their relationship would never be the same again.

Reaching their cars, Teresa was all set to say goodbye to him; she knew that they had to talk about what had happened, but she didn't really want to think about that now. She looked to him, to say goodbye... and saw that there was a huge grin on his face. Not a smile, but a _grin_. She couldn't help but grin back. Maybe they were going to be all right. "What are you grinning at?"

He motioned to her. "Give me your keys. I've got an idea." Normally, she wouldn't have thought twice about giving Patrick her keys; the answer would have been 'No'. This time though, she felt like giving into him. It wouldn't be the first time that she had given into him; this morning had proved that. She was slightly wary as she threw the keys to him.

"What about your car?" She only asked it, because she was expected to. After all, how was he supposed to get home without his car?

"I'll come back for it later. Right now, I've got something more important to... take care of." She didn't like the way that he said that. Though he spoke in his normal voice, she was still a little nervous. Whatever he had planned,it obviously involved her. She thought about what that entailed... and smiled inwardly at the thought..

* * *

"What are we doing here?" For some reason, he had driven them to the CBI building. Was the thing that he had to take care of _paperwork_?! No, that wasn't like him; he wouldn't bring her here to help him with paperwork. Though, a lot of the things he had done today weren't like him. As they stepped into the office, he turned around to face her, a smile playing on his lips. "Well, are you going to answer me or..."

She stopped when he caught her lips again; she had to admit, he was a good kisser. No, _good_ wasn't the right word to describe the way that his lips fit against hers; the way that he made her feel complete. She could only think of one word that could begin to describe him: _amazing_! When he released her, he raised his eyebrows. It took her a moment to figure out what he was trying to ask her; when she did, her eyes grew wide.

"No! No, absolutely not! I mean, the shower and the changing room were one thing... but here?! At work?! There is absolutely no way that you're going to make me..." He caught her lips again. She didn't protest much after that; for one thing, she found out that kissing wasn't the only thing that made Patrick Jane amazing!

**A/N:-** There, another one down! I'm not quite sure about this one... not usually what I write about. Tell me what you think; if you think it's good... or bad, then write a review please. Try to be nice, though. Also, if you have any ideas for me, then PLEASE tell me! As of now, I have used up all my _(best)_ ideas, and I am in desperarte need of new ones!


End file.
